Someday out of the blue
by kaydi
Summary: Happy ending sort of, not really. Just read it. And sorry for the wait My next story will be out soon.


Okay. Here we go. Nothing belongs to me expect the stuff that does. Sirius and harry and anybody else belong to th4e wonderful, the inspiring, the beautiful and talented ( Do you think I'm sucking up too much?) J.K. Rowling! Mari and Cassi are mine. Oh by the way this isn't the real reunion of Sirius and his family. I wrote this first and I liked it so I kept it. The real reunion is gonna be in another story which I am working on now.

Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. School keeps me very busy. I mean it is high school.

Sirius: I never had any problems with it.

Me: Oh no. Not you again.

Sirius: Yes me. Hello all you happy people I'm back!

Me: why won't you go away?

Sirius: I like your head.

Me: Thanks, I think. Anyway. I like to finish a story before I post it in case I want to change anything Please review and all flames will be extinguished. 

Someday out of the blue.

" Don't worry. I'll be careful." Marianna Black's husband grinned.

"The word careful isn't in your vocabulary."

" I just have to make sure. I couldn't stand it if something happens."

"I know. But please come back." Mari begged him. Her husband could be so stubborn especially about his friends.

" Look Mari, I promise we will meet again. I swear it. Even if I don't come back. Someday we'll meet again." With that he was gone. That was the last time she had seen him. And she held on to that promise for fourteen years.

__

Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we'll meet again someday soon

Marianna O'Connell walked down the street of Digon Alley. Her daughter Cassiopeia skipped ahead. It was Cassi's 14th birthday. 

Mari, to her friends, smiled. She never thought she would ever come back here. This place held to may memories. Memories better left behind her. She didn't go by the name Black now. Though Cassi did. Her husband had been convicted of betraying his best friends and had been sentenced to life in prison. Cassi told her he had broken out two years ago. That summer her old friend Remus had called and told her the truth. Her husband was innocent. But he had to lay low and they were watching her house in case he showed up there. She smiled as Cassi gawked at the brooms. That was one more thing she copied her father in. 

__

Here comes the night

Here come the memories

Lost in your arms

Down in the foreign fields

Cassi was so much like her father. She even looked like him. She had his hair, eyes, face and his smile. Unfortunately she had also inherited his lack of common sense. She loved to play tricks and had gotten many detentions. Her father loved to pull pranks. 

__

Not so long ago

Seems like eternity

Those sweet afternoons

Still capture me

She was reminded of many times of the quiet evenings they spent in the first few months of Cassi's life. Wrapped in her husband arms she felt at home, even though she knew she could lose him every time he stepped out the door.

__

Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we'll start again someday soon

She smiled again as Cassi waved to one of her friends and ran over. It was Ginny Weasly. She was with her brother Ron and his friend Harry Potter. I saw her eyes widen as Harry told her something.

" I promise you, we will meet again." Her husbands last words echoed in her mind. She had never really given up on him. She knew in her heart They would meet again.

__

I still believe

I still put faith in us

We had it all 

And watched it slip away

She wondered not for the first time, what would her life be like if he hadn't left that night. If he had stayed like she begged him too. But you never could change his mind once it was made up. If you had told her twenty years ago where she would be, she would have laughed. But then she also would have been 13 years old.

__

Where are we now?

Not where we want to be 

Those hot afternoons

Still follow me

" Hello, Mrs. O'Connell." Harry said. So much like his father, she thought.

" Hello, Harry. Ginny. Ron."

"Mum you'll never guess what happened." Cassi was almost jumping up and down. But before she could answer.

"There you are Harry. I was looking for you." The voice was so familiar. No, it couldn't be. She turned around slowly.

__

Someday out of the blue

May be years from now, or tomorrow night

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we'll start again someday soon

" Sirius." She whispered. Indeed, Sirius Black, her husband was standing there, a grin on his face. It was quickly wiped off as he took in the sight of her.

" That's what I wanted to tell you Mum. Da's been freed." 

She reached up and touched his face lightly, just to make sure he was really there.

" Mari." He breathed.

"Is it really you?"

"yes, it's me. Didn't I tell you we'd meet again?" And he swept her into his arms

__

I Still believe

I still put faith in us.

Here comes the night.

Here come the memories

Lost in you arms

Down in the foreign fields

Not so long ago

Seems like eternity

Those sweet afternoons

Still capture me

Mari slept soundly that night, knowing her husband was next to her for the first time in 14 years. Cassi was next door and Harry who had moved in with Sirius was down the hall. They were all safe and sound

She watched Sirius sleep and his words rang deep in her mind. Sighing contentedly she smuggled down next to him and fell fast asleep.

__

Someday out of the blue

Maybe years from now, or tomorrow night

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we'll start again someday soon

Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love were new

Someday we'll start again someday soon

I still believe

I still put faith in us.


End file.
